


Oneshot: Untitled

by Hasegawa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crossover, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Harry, alien attack, housekeeping, omega stereotype, selective mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hp and Avenger in Alpha, Beta and Omega verse. Using all the cliches possible. Harry Potter ran away from manipulation by the British Ministry of Magic to New York, Just to find out he was an omega and well, an alpha chose him. After the alien attack. How often does alien attack USA anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneshot: Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> One of the plot bunny I have written in my laptop. You can tell this one was quite quick and not thoroughly thought. I was fascinated with the alpha and omega dynamics (i.e. smut) that time and who is the best, most malleable uke (my mind screamed Harry Potter!). The alpha was chosen out of coin toss, so dont mind it. it kind of works anyway.
> 
> Warning: Silly plot, author does not think properly when she was writing this.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

He shouldn't have left.

It was not a spur of the moment decision when he left. The wizarding World was getting too much for him to bear. He had defeated Voldermort; however the cost was too great. He lost Hermione to a blood boiling curse, and that costed him Ron's sanity. The Weasley matriarch fell alongside five of her children; it left only Arthur, Ron and George behind. Neville was crippled for life; and the Order of Phoenix had the most devastating end.

None of them were able to control what happened next—Fudge stepped in and controlled the whole magical world in his hands. Fudge was no longer the silly jelly minister of magic, he turned one eighty into dictatorship. Apparently it was either he has hidden himself properly for the past years he had been leading as the minister or Voldermort possessed him somehow. Anyway, Fudge blamed both death eater and the order for the destruction caused and arrested all of them. Harry was pardoned since he was the Boy Who Lived, but his friends were not so lucky. Hermione was framed as a muggeborn activist and was sent to exile; the Weasley families were charged with many accusations; was forced to pay and ended up in exile as well since they were bankrupt. Harry tried to pay for them, but Fudge won't allow it. They even caught Luna and accused her of false news. She was sent to Azkaban and passed away in a few weeks.

Furthermore, Fudge thought he could use Harry to increase his popularity, thus he gave the boy many, many privileges in exchange of '24 hour's security'. In essence, Harry couldn't run anywhere. The aurors were around him 24 hours, one even placed on his side at all time. There was no place of privacy; he even had the guard standing beside him while he was taking the piss or dump in the toilet. Especially since his body awakened from his 18 birthday, and he found out he was an omega.

Omega/beta and alpha are not the common thing—most of the wizarding world are level neutral. However, these traits were heavily inherited in mundane society; thus Harry knew that he got it from his mother. His mother was a beta herself; a strong and beautiful beta.

It came with several changes inside and outside his body—some changes that was really unwelcome and made Harry vulnerable. Especially since Fudge thought he was a fair game now since Harry became more effeminate and easily dominated. Harry was sick of all those games, the politics ala Dumbledore, and all the sadness around him. He had lost everything.

And that was why one night he took off without telling anyone, hitting the guard beside him with sudden body binding spell; taking only with him the deathly hallows and his photo album.

* * *

Being in America wasn't as easy as he thought.

He just realizes the meaning of being an omega. There weren't many real alpha mundane left, and thus some stronger beta fancied themselves as 'second rank alpha' and felt that omega was a fair game for them. There weren't many unbounded omega left in New York, causing Harry's presence to be very obvious among the New York citizen.

He ended up living under his invisibility cloak—it was the only way to hid himself. Although it wasn't perfect either—his scent was still very strong, and intoxicating. He didn't have anyone to teach him how to control the scent since he was a wizard with least muggle background. (Vernon, petunia and Duddley were betas).

It was only his luck as Harry Potter the bad luck magnet when he was caught in the middle of some kind of fight against alien. He tried his best to kill aliens around him, but not eating properly for 5 days caught him bad. He fell into unconsciousness as his head was hit by a hard object from behind. When he woke up, he was in a hospital, with all the sterile smell and everything. He has nothing on him, not his wand or his cloak, everything was taken away. He only wore a piece of thin white medical gown, and he wore a bracelet which limit his magical power.

Apparently he was one of the casualty from the fight; and he got special treatment when they realised he was an unbonded omega. He was glad for it, as the doctor and nurses who helped him were all either omega themselves or weak beta. When they declared him healthy, suddenly three black suited men (they were all second rank alphas) asked him to follow them. Harry was ready to run when the taser hit him on the neck; so he fell back into unconsciousness.

He woke up in an even more sterile room—a jail, this time. He saw his capture; people with white gowns and clipboards. Harry soon realised that he was labelled as the "UO #23", which means Unbounded Omega number 23.

He realised that was it; the reason why New York has so little unbounded Omega in number. They were all captured and cultivate into this little space which Harry ddnt know where or how big because all he could see was the three side white walls and the glass window where he could only see a long, narrow white corridor. It was very bright, even when they told him it was sleeping time—and it helped Harry, as he could lie to himself and said that since it was always bright, the nightmare wouldn't follow him. The nightmare of Hermione gets a dementor kiss; Voldemort chasing him and ready to eat him alive, Ron being squashed by hippogriff; Luna screaming for Harry and asking for help before she killed herself.

One day, Harry didn't even know whether it was day or night, he felt the heat coming up. It made him long for any alpha, really, anyone, to stick their penises into him and fuck him senseless. Knot him. Mark him. Impregnate him. His body felt hot, hot and hot. He tore his clothes (white, everything except his skin was white—they even took away his glasses), and felt that his arse becoming slick. Slowly it dripped wet clear juices which smelled like him. Or a rotten fish. Either way, Harry wanted to be bred.

Harry was too deep in his agony to realise whatever happened around him. But he could smell many new scents; new alpha by alpha, coming to his cell and sniffed him. Some of them roughly tried to break the glass; others seemed to calmly assess him. But they were all smelled wrong; Harry could randomly mate with any of them, but none smelled right.

Until the xth visitor, which made Harry's eyes opened suddenly. It was his alpha, his alpha, the best alpha for him.

And suddenly the glass door were opened, and soon Harry felt huge manhood penetrated him for the first time. It was the most wonderful sensation Harry ever felt; and he screamed so loud while being pounded like an animal.

The penetration was brutal and hard; by the time he was knotted, Harry felt his whole body weakened, like a broken doll. It smelled so good and felt so right, though, so he didn't complain. He just loved the huge thing inside him, and he clenched his muscles around it, to show appreciation. He was paid by a gentle kiss on the mouth. Harry enjoyed every second as he was filled with splurts and splurts of come.

The hormone spiked up again; and the rutting continued. Harry moaned and grabbed the alpha's body tighter, leaning back to let the alpha claimed his neck.

Everything felt so right it was so wrong.

* * *

He woke up on an empty bed; his jail bed. It was already cleaned and sterilised like everything around him. He moaned as his arse hole leaked, and felt embarrassed as he peed himself on the sheet.

"Good afternoon."

Harry turned to see one of the doctors with the clipboard entering the room. Harry snarled, as he was fed up with everything. He escaped Fudge just to enter this sterile omega jail; it felt so ironic. If only he has his wand and magic back, he could run away from the jail…

"Your alpha is ready to meet and take care of you."

Harry blinked. He followed the doctor out of the jail, and for the first time in months he was able to walk further than five steps away. He followed them to less white, less sterilized room. Apparently the jail was special. It was for all the unbonded omega, designed to be a sterile safe place for the decreasing number of omega. When the first heat wave come, then the institute would call the waiting alphas, and the one garnered most reaction from the omega could enter the jail room and fucked-claimed the omega. It would then be the end of the jail term and the omega shall return with his or her alpha. It made Harry scowled, really. No matter where he went, it was all about politics. The institute were just bullshit reason to reserve the omega just for the desirable alpha, or alpha with money.

It was the first time he met his alpha, a member of the Avenger.

* * *

Harry could feel their connection. He could even remember the shape and size of the alpha's dick which was drilling Harry throughout the heat period. But now, sitting beside him closely, Harry wondered probably that were the only things he knew about the alpha.

The alpha name was Steve Rogers, as he introduced himself, and the man blushed throughout the conversation. The alpha was the prefect alpha specimen—everything about him screamed alpha. Harry forced himself wry smile; and he obediently followed the man out of the whole building. From the outside, the building looked surprisingly innocent; just like the old normal buildings people see next to the street and probably assumed as a weird, office complex.

They returned the deathly hallows to him. Harry realised they were truly muggles, because they wouldn't return the Hallows if they knew what it actually was.

Steve Rogers asked Harry to sit on the back of motorcycle as they drove away. Harry felt the helm around his head was heavy and suffocating; not to mention smelled like hell—what has died inside, he didn't know. But he really enjoyed the wind; somehow it felt like he was flying again. Unfortunately his belongings were all gone because his small apartment was one of the building that was destroyed in the alien attack. Harry saw by his own eyes how the alien burned the building, and the flame ate every single thing Harry owned except the Deathly Hallows (which magically always appeared in his pocket, no matter what he was wearing).

It was weird that he was being the passenger. The body heat of the alpha in front of him was quite warm, and the man was unnaturally muscled for a human. Harry felt himself sighing; cursing his nature as an omega. He was never as tall as his peers; but being an omega definitely suck deep because he was so short and tiny compared to the superhuman in front of him. His arms couldn't even circle Steve Roger's body. How uncool was that?

When they arrived in a gaudy looking tower complex, Harry watched his surrounding. Perfect, he was in the spot where the alien attacked was focused. The StarkTower, where the Billionaire Playboy Famous Anthony Stark build his own kingdom. Steve offered his arm, and Harry took it. It was instinctual, Harry's omega hormone screaming 'take up that arm! The alpha is being gentle! Seize it while it last!'.

They entered the building, took the lift to level 30ish or something (which was lucky considering the building has gained its electronic function back—Harry definitely didn't like to climb till level more than 5—even Hogwarts weren't that tall) and they came out to a huge living room. A living room with a person handling something with smoke and smelled like it was burning.

"Welcome back, lover boy!" Harry recognised Anthony Stark from the TV. The man was typing into his phone. "Jarvis, be a dear and get take away. Pepper was right, we should have just order out to celebrate."

"What celebration?" Steve asked, voicing Harry's own inquiry as well.

"Yours, of course! You are bonded now, and I can see he is quite lovely little omega as well! We welcome you, little omega, and whatever litter you may have already in your body. That man may be old as fuck, but his sperm is super active, I bet."

Harry felt both him and Steve Rogers turned red.

"Please sit down and make yourself feel at home. I believe you will shack with Steve, no? so your room would be a level above this floor, darling."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"What bullshit was that?" Anthony Stark smirked. "Call me Tony."

Harry nodded, but he didn't give verbal answer. And then he saw the state of the kitchen. It was a mess.

Messy, messy.

Now, Harry was trained by Aunt Petunia to be a good maid. He cleaned everything that was not clean and proper. Throughout his childhood, he was drilled into thinking that a messy kitchen means pain on the back of his head (because Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would hit him with whatever hard objects were conveniently around if they found him with messy house or when he wasn't quick enough). So now, feeling the thud of pain on the back of his head, Harry walked towards the kitchen and started to clean.

Mind you, he wasn't sure where he should put the pans or whatever system Anthony Stark has for his kitchen. But so far, he managed to clean at least the burnt pans and scattered things. Halfway through, he noticed that both men were watching him cleaning the place.

"Don't mind us, carry on." Anthony Stark commented when he saw Harry stopping. Harry turned to Steve Rogers and the man was watching him with weird intensity. And suddenly he heard Steve Rogers' stomach growling.

"Excuse me." Steve Rogers blushed again. Harry wondered why this alpha—his alpha—easily blushed.

Harry nodded curtly and started to cook. The fridge has quite lot of ingredient, so he settled for the easiest one—burger with salad. Within ten minutes, he finished frying the mince meat and started to toast the bun. Luckily there was a big cabbage and so he made impromptu simple salad as well.

When it has finished, he put it on the marble top, where Steve Rogers and Anthony Stark were seated nicely. He passed them some cutlery, and then continued to clean the kitchen. It was almost done.

"Stop cleaning and eat with us."

Harry turned to them. he wasn't sure whether he wanted to eat himself. He has been eating sterile stuff they gave him in the jail, so probably not a good idea to eat stuff yet, even though he cooked it by himself. Instead, he took a glass of water and a bowl of sliced tomato then sat across his alpha.

"What are you, rabbit?"

Harry shook his head. "I am afraid I don't have much appetite now, sir… Tony."

It seemed like Anthony Stark took it as a conversation starter, because he started to ask regarding Harry himself. From name, where he came from, what occupation, hobby, and all those personal crap. Harry, being detached after so long without conversation with another human, was tired fifteen minutes into the conversation, and purposely excused himself to the toilet.

It was hist first day in the AvengerTower, and strangely Harry found himself wishing he was back in his sterile jail.

* * *

The night was awkward. Apparently Steve Rogers was a traditionalist and insisted that Harry should use his bed while he would sleep on the sofa. Harry didn't really mind; but he felt impolite to let the owner of the space slept on the sofa, so in the end they settled to share the bed. It was a humongous bed anyway, even with the two of them (Harry a bit pea sized and Steve Rogers Triple A quality Super Potato size), they still have some space in between.

Harry went to sleep quickly. He dreamed his usual stuff, from Hermione exiled; Weasley's bankruptcy, Luna's suicide. He woke up with Steve Rogers over him looking worried, and Harry forced himself to smile.

Harry woke up feeling nauseated. He bit back the bile and went down to the kitchen. There, he whisked a simple meal and sat by himself. It was practically dawn, so nobody was there, and Harry found himself starting to weep for everything.

* * *

Time passed. Harry was introduced and slowly get to know the Avengers. They were hailed either as the greatest world hero team or the dumbest jock team whose fight damage everything around them. The TV went back and forth between the two spectrums, so Harry stopped listening to their opinions and just watched what happened. Apparently aliens attacking New York was a normal occurrence, at least two or three per fortnight.

He started to understand the dynamic of the group—some of them were batshit crazy, while one was just an oversized golden retriever puppy and his alpha was the only moral pole for the team. The only lady in the group was the manliest out of all; and there was also a hawk turned man in their group. Harry wondered whether the man was an animagus.

Harry effortlessly slipped into the part as maid, cleaner, chef and Steve Roger's mate. Everybody treated him with respect, and Harry returned the sentiment. He cooked and did the housekeeping for them. so far Harry felt closer to Jarvis than any other person in the tower, as they both were some sort of butlers-slash/servant in it. Jarvis knew him the best, as Jarvis effortlessly followed Harry's grocery lists and supplied Harry with appropriate cleaning product.

Harry also found himself pregnant—it was not a shock, and Anthony grinned widely as he asked pool money from Natasha Romanoff. Apparently only he believed that Steve Rogers could produce super sperm. Harry got the worst end of the stick when he started to vomit every morning, noon, afternoon and before sleep. He went through 1 tube of toothpaste in a week, courtesy to the vomiting sessions.

His relationship with his alpha was simple. Neither talked; Harry from being ignorant while Steve from being shy. They smiled to each other a lot, though. And Steve Rogers does have a great arm pillow. His abs was too hard to sleep on though. And he started to spoon Harry when he realised Harry was pregnant. He went to full overprotective alpha mode ever since, and Harry tried his best to accommodate the man's instinct. Oh, and not to mention, the amount of fucking time increased as well. The alpha instinct found the pregnant omega as sexy, and it seemed Steve Rogers couldn't stop himself from plugging Harry's arse each night.

It was fun as well. Harry started to match his cooking with the Avenger's fighting scene. If they faced ice alien, Harry would roast them some BBQ for dinner; where as when the fire demons attacked, Harry would provide cold salad and noodle. He also baked—it was Barton's favourite. Harry's lasagne was elected as the pot for Avengers team; Thor could eat two pans by himself. Cooking for the Avenger was like cooking for the homeless—they kept coming, no end in sight. Harry's alpha was one of the biggest eater in the team as well, and he always showed his appreciation of Harry's cooking by fucking him nice and gentle after dinner.

One dawn, Steve Rogers found him sobbing his heart out alone in the kitchen; and that day was the first time Harry called him Steve and they traded their history.

Slowly he begun to warm up to these people; and just when he thought everything would be alright, suddenly The British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself, walked into the room with Fury beside him.

Harry shit brick. No kidding, his water broke even though it was still one day early from the calculation on when the baby will come out, courtesy to Anthony Stark.

* * *

He screamed and begged and shouted and passed out; just to be woken up again by pain. The birthing process took a day and a half; by the time the baby came out. when it came out, Minister Fudge straight away butt in, demanding Harry to return to Britain.

Harry couldn't take the shit anymore—he blasted the man through the wall, and that was the end of Fudge—and also the end of Avenger thinking he was a little, weak harmless omega. They all stared at him with surprise. Harry was afraid for a second that they would start to call him freak, but the sound of crying from two bundles of joy returned them to their conscience and that was the day Harry gave birth to Daniel and Scarlett; as well as the Avenger learned Harry's magical ability.

Surprisingly, the Avenger team put a whole load of resistance towards Fudge dragging Harry back to England, and soon Fury was forced to give the British Minister of Magic a ultimatum: leave Harry alone or they would start an official conflict between USA and Britain. Fudge couldn't risk it, since it was political suicide, and so went back to Britain with unbreakable vow to leave Harry alone (and also returned his inheritance). Suddenly Harry found himself as Harry Potter once again; and he was even more surprised when Steve Rogers gave him the ring to seal the deal.

They had many children (Harry found it quite tiring, Steve's sperms are really super grade) and live happily every after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> END
> 
> You can tell by the end, it was more like parody already. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Will add more details when mood strike.  
> Please visit me at http://www.tumblr.com/blog/hasesosi


End file.
